aun te amo
by jocelynradley
Summary: ron lo pierde todo al engañar a hermione , despues del tiempo se lamenta porque aun la ama , es un songfic basada en la cancion aun te amo de ricardo arjona


Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio con aire superior, llevaba mas de dos años divorciada de Ron. Si al final se habían declarado su amor pero eso no era suficiente tras los escándalos de su ahora ex esposo en el corazón de bruja. Tenia mas de dos años que no lo veía y pensaba que era lo mejor el no volverlo a ver , después de firmar el divorcio había tomado un vuelo a Francia , decidida a olvidar al pelirojo , y al parecer ya lo estaba consiguiendo.

**Donde estés**

**Creo que es justo que te enteres**

**Que estoy bien que sobrevivo**

**Que vivo en la calle Amores**

**Piso 6, cuarto 28**

**Y que ya no juego al fútbol**

**Por mi rodilla**

Ronald como todas las noches despertaba pensando en la castaña , que a pesar de el divorcio la seguía amando como nunca, y si reconocía que era un tonto, que hecho a perder lo mejor que había tenido en la vida, por una noche de borrachera que no supo como llego a la cama de esa rubia , solo recuerda como al despertar sentía un cuerpo sobre el y no precisamente era el de su amada castaña. y siempre que recordaba eso venían a su mente todos los insultos que ella le había dicho , pero sin duda lo que mas recordaba con mucho dolor no era eso , porque sabia que se lo merecía si no lo que le había dicho al terminar de hacer su maleta.

***Flash Back***

De verdad Hermione perdóname - Decía el pelirojo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hermione lo veía furiosa , - ¿Crees que con un simple perdón , olvidare lo que hiciste?- escupía las palabras por si solas - Ronald , perdone tu falta de madurez y mas, pero esto jamas , y por favor no me busques , ya te enviare los papeles del divorcio con mi abogado.

¿Divorcio?- pregunto el pelirojo , Hermione se volteo bruscamente y rió irónicamente- ja , ¿que esperabas a que te perdonara? por merlín Weasley no seas tan ingenuo.

Hermione salio de la habitación bajando al segundo piso seguida de ron , que la tomo del brazo frente a la puerta-Hermione por favor no te vayas, perdóname, se que fui un tonto pero de verdad yo te amo - decía un pelirojo al borde de un colapso , ella solo se giro bruscamente para observarlo y decirle un frió - NO , caminando hacia la puerta que daba a la calle donde un taxi la esperaba y sin mas ni menos ante la vista del pelirojo se fue dejándolo parado frente a la puerta, como diciendole que jamas volvería.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

**Que fumo mas y duermo menos**

**Que hasta me deje la barba**

**Y sobre todo que te enteres**

**Que a pesar de tus errores y los míos**

**Aun te amo**

**No se si por idiota o por romántico**

**No se si por novato o por nostálgico**

**Aun te amo**

**No se si por iluso o fatalista**

**No se si por cobarde o masoquista**

**Pero te amo**

**Y no se hacer otra cosa mas que eso**

El había decidido no mudarse, porque ahí vivió los 3 años mas felices de su vida, recordaba como disfrutaba hacerle el amor en esa cama , que una vez había compartido con ella,y de como amaba despertar y verla acomodada en su pecho con su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierta con una sabana, de como habían hecho planes de cuantos hijos querían , de como los llamarían y sonreía con nostalgia al recordad de que hacia una semana antes de la discusión, creían que la castaña esperaba un bebe , ya que su periodo no llegaba, pero su decepción llego el día que el medimago les había dicho que era falsa alarma que ella no estaba embarazada aun recordaba como había llorado la castaña en sus brazos recostados en el sofá como le había afectado y a el también le dolía ya que estaba muy feliz por las sospechas que esa misma tarde que la castaña le había platicado el hasta había ido a comprar lo que era un cunero para el bebe.

Y ahora se observaba, estaba sentado en ese mismo sofá, solo sin la compañía de ella porque se había ido para no volver mas, y no negaba que después de que ella se fuera había perdido todo, y ahora en las noches solo se acompañaba con cigarrillos y porque no , también una que otra copa de whisky. y que no a vuelto a llevar otra mujer a la casa para no manchar los recuerdos de su matrimonio.

días atrás se había presentado ante el ministerio a firmar el acta de divorcio , tirando a la basura todas la esperanzas de volver a estar junto con Hermione. Como olvidar que se había bebido casi toda la barra de aquel bar muggle, queriendo ahogar las penas y borrar un poco de la castaña , que bien sabia no la podría sacar de su mente y corazón.

**Aun te amo**

**No se si por idiota o por romántico**

**No se si por novato o por nostálgico**

**Aun te amo**

**No se si por iluso o fatalista**

**No se si por cobarde o masoquista**

**Pero te amo**

**Y no se hacer otra cosa mas que eso**

Ronald, despertaba de ese magnifico sueño que había tenido, donde Hermione volvía a ser suya, donde lo intentaban de nuevo y sobre todo donde había formado una familia junto a ella ,sonriendo con nostalgia se levanto y dirigió a la cama y se observo al espejo, de verdad ya no era el mismo , su barba la llevaba larga, tenia arrugas pues ya no era el mismo de antes , ya tenia 43 años , que pronto había pasado el tiempo y sin pensar mas tomo una ducha.

Ron iba caminando por la calle, cuando creyó que su mente le estaba pasando una jugada , pues frente a el estaba Hermione , Su Hermione , aunque ahora dudaba que era de el , pues ella estaba con una niña de unos once años comprando útiles para lo que supuso seria Hogwarts , mientras otro pequeño de unos siete años sostenía la mano de la castaña , realmente la veía mas hermosa que nunca, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba con ella , nada mas ni nada menos que Krum , y ahí estaba con un pequeño de unos cuatro años dormido en los brazos del búlgaro , al que Hermione le dedicaba una sonrisa de la cual Ron se había enamorado de la castaña, de las cuales solo se las dirigía a el pero ahora ya no eran para el si no para su ahora esposo Viktor Krum.

**Aun te amo**

**No se si por iluso o fatalista**

**No se si por cobarde o masoquista**

**Pero te amo**

**Y no se hacer otra cosa mas que eso!**

**hola este es mi nuevo songfic , tambien escribo en la pagina de potterfics , como susyraddley :)**

**espero les guste :)**


End file.
